His Only Family
by WeAreAgents
Summary: Amanda Coulson, believes her father, Phil Coulson is dead. What will happen when she finds out that... he isn't? Brace yourself for a long, emotional journey as they try to bond as SHIELD falls apart. *Differences from what really happened*
1. Chapter 1

It was just another mission for Amanda Coulson. Just another pointless task that SHIELD made her carry out, with a few people. Until, she ran into someone who was supposed to be dead.

It was June 12th to be exact, and the hot sun shined down on her black skin-tight suit. Her hair was black, and it curled slightly. She was in Moscow at the time, searching for a man convicted of hiding fugitives from SHIELD. They had been watching him closely and had decided it was time to bring him in. She was working with her regular partner, Ian, her long time best friend. They even shared a small penthouse together on their off time.

"He's coming my way, keep on his tail." Ian instructed over Comms. She got up from the bench she had been sitting on, her hair bouncing with her, and began to follow him. He was just a little taller than her, and walked with confidence. It was hard to keep a visual though, as he weaved through the crowd. There was too many people here today. A brief feeling of doubt washed over her as she began to think he _knew _she was following him.

The man turned sharply down an alley, and she saw Ian come running form the other direction. He follwed him into the Alley. Gunshots fired as she turned the corner. The scene before her eyes was too much for her to bear. The man stood, with a gun pointed at Ian, and snorted as he collapsed before her.

"Ian!" Amanda screamed out, covering her mouth in misery. Her partner. Her best friend, dead just like that. Rage began to build in her body. She looked at her target. Two abnormally large men flanked him on either side. She was unsure of what to do, blinded by grief, but she knew they would pay.

The two men advanced on her and she took a few steps back. She was weak from crying. She didn't want to take on more than she could handle. Suddenly a big arm wrapped around her neck, and she was unable to breathe. The men in front of her closed in, but she managed to kick them away. Still, she couldn't manage to breathe.

Her vision began to blur, and oddly enough her body began to relax. But not her mind. Sure, her thoughts were fuzzy, but there was a voice screaming that she was dying... somewhere. She fought to stay alive. She tried to fight the feeling of peace washing over her. She closed her eyes, making choking noises as she tried to scream for help.

Then a voice she hadn't heard in forever yelled: "HEY!" More guns were fired, and the pressure around her neck lifted. The men fell. Her target took off running, and someone pursued. She lied flat on the ground, gasping for air. She felt a few tears slip from her eyes as she coughed harshly.

A blurry figure ran towards her and knelt down, touching her gently. It was a man. Her thoughts flashed back to the voice that had yelled. As the darkness crept around her, one thought crossed her mind.

"Dad?" He was supposed to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep an eye on her" came a low voice somewhere close by. Amanda's eyes fluttered open.

"I'll check on her right now," a British female's voice said. Amanda quickly tried to take in her surroundings. Her eyes darted around feverishly, trying to find something familiar. It was a small room. She was on a small bed, hooked up to a machine, probably for an IV. Otherwise, there was a small window to her left, but no one was there. Was there a way out?

Suddenly, the door opened, and Amanda shut her eyes. She slowed her breathing and relaxed her face. The girl began to press buttons near her, humming softly. She checked Amanda over, sighing quietly. Was she a threat? She was unsure. As soon as she began to feel under her neck, she couldn't stand it anymore.

She grabbed the hand, her eyes flashing open. The girl screamed and jumped back, but Amanda had already kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees. Not even bothering to get out of bed, she yanked the girl towards her.

"Who are you, and where the hell am I?" She said in a lower, more threatening voice.

"Ah..Re-relax, you're with SHIELD" She stuttered out, looking horrified.

"Who are you" Amanda demanded, louder this time.

"I'm Jemma S-Simmons, I-"

"You're not trained in combat... are you?"

"No I'm not I'm-" Amanda let go of her and fell back onto her pillow, not bothering to listen to the rest.

Simmons took a few steps backwards, breathing heavily. She pressed a button near the door.

"She's awake." She stumbled over her words a little.

Suddenly a guy strode in. He looked down at Simmons. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I think I'll go.." she walked out the door. The guy strode towards her, and pulled up a chair beside her.

"How are you feeling" he asked. He seemed to be curious. She took a minute to look him over. He was strongly built, with black hair. He was tall, and was definitely trained for hand-to-hand combat based on the size of his muscles. But the best part was his eyes. They were an amazingly perfect shade of brown. All of his emotions reflected there.

"I'm fine thanks just a little tired" Amanda responded quietly. She began to feel self conscious. Her long black hair felt like a total mess. "How long have I been out?"

"Just two days." He looked down sighing. "I'm Grant Ward." He lifted his hand so she could shake it. She took it gently.

"I'm Amanda." She responded. After her dad's death she preferred to use her last name as little as possible.

"I don't get a last name?" He smiled a little.

"Coulson" She blurted, quickly spitting the words out. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

"What was the last thing you remember before now?" He continued.

"I remember... Ian being killed." she didn't add on to the part about hearing her dad's voice. She barely knew this guy, it was way too personal. He watched her closely.

"Anything else..?"

"No" She answered too quickly. Honestly at the moment all she wanted to do was sleep. She was pretty sure that when you hear a dead loved one's voice, you needed sleep.

"I've been sent here to tell you something, but it may come as a shock. You need to relax." He tensed a little as he prepared himself. "Your dad is alive."


End file.
